Dwudziestego piątego grudnia
by Disharmonie
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. SmH. Harry w niewoli u Czarnego Pana, co z tego wyniknie? Narracja w czasie teraźniejszym.
1. Chapter 1

Bardzo proszę o komentarze, jest to moje pierwsze, dłuższe tłumaczenie (ogólnie drugie) i byłabym wdzięczna za opinie.

Autor: ObsidianEmbrace  
>Tytuł: The 25th of December<br>Link: /s/4715281/1/T ... f_December  
>Tłumaczenie: anga971<br>Beta: magda95959 i Leeni. Dzięki dziewczyny ;**  
>Ostrzeżenie: HurtComfort/Angst. W późniejszych rozdziałach trochę przemocy...

**14 Grudnia**

_Dwudziestego piątego grudnia, kiedy zajdzie słońce, Czarny Pan osiągnie pełnię mocy.__  
><em>_Dopóki Wybraniec nie znajdzie sposobu, by nazwać swojego wroga przyjacielem, jego bliscy będą ginąć._

Harry Potter patrzy na starego czarodzieja z długą, siwą brodą, gdy zjawa przedstawiająca Trelawney kończy swoją najnowszą przepowiednię. Prócz rozjaśniających jego oczy iskierek, Dubledore'a nic nie upodabnia do świętego Mikołaja.

– Którego wroga? – pyta Harry, niezaskoczony takim rozwojem spraw. Było ich wielu, choć chłopiec nie zrobił nic, by go nienawidzili. Dudley, Umbridge, Malfoyowie…

– Severus Snape.

Ach.

Młodzieniec mruży zielone oczy, gdy Dumbledore lekko się krzywi. Potter zasiada w fotelu i układa łokcie na miękkich poręczach. Oczywiste jest, że Dumbledore oczekuje po nim wściekłości i wrzasków, ale tak się nie dzieje. Możliwe, że dyrektor czeka, aż Potter zniszczy mu gabinet, tak jak zrobił to po śmierci Syriusza. Ale on nie miewa już takich napadów złości. Jest starszy.

Żyje, ale nie istnieje.

I tak Harry czeka na lalkarza, by pociągnął za jego sznurki.

– Będziesz musiał powierzyć mu swoje życie, Harry.

Chłopak prawie się na to uśmiecha. Spokojnie; jego życie niewiele znaczy.

– Ufasz mi, Harry?

Niebieskie oczy starają się przejrzeć go na wylot, ale nie można zobaczyć nieufności, jeśli jej nie ma. Chłopak kiwa głową, to nie jest kłamstwo. Dyrektor zrobi, co ma zrobić. Harry pójdzie, gdzie ten go poprowadzi. Nie ma powodów, dla których miałby ciągnąć tę rozmowę. Ma niejasną ochotę zapytać, czego Snape będzie od niego chciał, ale tego nie robi. Dumbledore i tak powie mu jedynie to, co chce, by Harry wiedział.

– Dobry wieczór, Severusie.

Harry nie odwraca się, by spojrzeć na mężczyznę. Wie, że ten za nim stoi.

– Dyrektorze.

Głos Snape'a jest niezwykle spokojny i chłopak myśli, że jeszcze jedno słowo może spowodować głębszą złość, albo nawet oburzenie.

Harry uznaje, że mężczyzna nie zgadza się z planami Dumbledore'a, ale nie ma wyboru.

Dyrektor omiata wciąż milczącego chłopaka wzrokiem, zwracając się do niego:

– Będziesz robił wszystko, co Severus każe ci zrobić, Harry. Cokolwiek ci powie, wykonasz to. Od tego zależą losy świata. Rozumiesz to?

Młodzieniec nie waha się.

– Tak, proszę pana. – Oczywiście, że rozumie. Do tego był przygotowywany, odkąd tylko nauczył się mówić – do zostania Wybawcą czarodziejskiego świata.

– On nie może tego rozumieć. – Słyszy głos Snape'a za sobą.

Dumbledore wydaje jęk zawodu, ale Harry już odwrócił się twarzą do wysokiego mężczyzny.

– Im szybciej umrze, tym szybciej to się skończy – odpowiada cicho. Wie, że zarówno Snape jak i Dumbledore wiedzą, co oznacza wojna. – Będę robił, co powiesz – dodaje. Jego słowa brzmią jak przysięga, więc Snape nie będzie miał powodów, by w niego wątpić.

Kiedy mężczyzna unosi brwi, Harry niemal wzdycha z ulgą. Jest to mała ulga od ciemności od momentu, kiedy widział, jak Syriusz wpada za zasłonę.

Jeszcze tylko dwanaście dni. Dwanaście dni i może wreszcie przestać udawać, że potrzebuje opieki.

Tylko dwanaście dni…. W końcu zostawią go w spokoju.

– Zatem podaj mi swoją rękę – mówi Snape bez zbędnych wyjaśnień.

– Potrzebujemy próbki twojej krwi, Harry – wyjaśnia Dumbledore spokojnie, ale chłopak już wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku mężczyzny.

Ten używa różdżki, by rozciąć delikatne ciało. Potter krzywi się z bólu, kiedy jego krew kapie do fiolki pełnej czarnego płynu. Gdy zaczyna dymić, Snape go puszcza.  
>Harry przyciąga rękę do klatki piersiowej, nim mężczyzna zdąży ją uleczyć.<p>

Wbija paznokcie w ranę i wbrew sobie patrzy zafascynowany, jak Mistrz Eliksirów przystawia sobie fiolkę do ust i wypija czarną ciecz. Snape krzywi się, możliwe, że przez smak. Fiolka znika w kłębie dymu. Przez gabinet przetacza się echo ciężkiego westchnienia.

– Zrobione – oznajmia dyrektor.

– Chodź ze mną – nakazuje Snape, a jego słowa są tak ostre, jakby mężczyzna osiągnął jakiś punkt krytyczny. Harry nie porusza się.

Chęć zapytania dokąd idą nagle opuszcza Harry'ego i nie jest nawet na tyle ciekawy, by zapytać o eliksir, który wypił Snape. Liczy się tylko to, że koniec jest tak blisko. Harry wyobraża sobie, że słyszy ich głosy. Jego taty i mamy. Syriusza. Czekają na niego.

– Harry – mówi spokojnie Dumbledore, który w łagodnym głosie często ukrywa najgorsze wiadomości. Chłopak nie reaguje, tylko odwraca się w stronę biurka. Harry przygląda się białej brodzie, która znika za meblem, podczas gdy stary czarodziej szuka oczu ucznia. – Musisz zaufać Severusowi, aby był twoim opiekunem.  
>Głos starego mężczyzny ma tak wiele różnych barw, więcej nawet niż Snape'a. Harry wie, że powinien czuć lęk przed tymi słowami, ale tak nie jest. Tak jak każdego innego dnia.<p>

– Będę, proszę pana – zgadza się chłopak. Tym razem Snape tego nie kwestionuje.

–Powodzenia, mój chłopcze – mówi dyrektor żarliwie, pochylając się nad biurkiem. Harry czuje uścisk pomarszczonej dłoni na swojej, ale to nic dla niego nie znaczy, ponieważ nie znajduje ukojenia w tym geście.

– Dziękuję, proszę pana – odpowiada Harry uprzejmie i Dumbledore uwalnia jego dłoń.

Harry rusza w kierunku Snape'a, który patrzy z ukosa na idealną postawę Pottera, a następnie odwraca się w kierunku kominka podłączonego do sieci Fiuu. Chłopak idzie za nim.

Przez cały pokój podąża za nimi wilgotne spojrzenie Dumbledore'a. Harry przenosi wzrok na klatkę z Fawkesem i czeka, aż strawi go pożar.

Kiedy tylko się zatrzymują, Snape wychodzi z kominka na brudną podłogę. Harry nie potrzebuje szturchnięcia, by za nim podążyć. Mistrz Eliksirów odwraca się tak gwałtownie , że Harry niemal się przewraca, gdy traci równowagę. Mężczyzna chwyta go za ramię, aby utrzymać go w pozycji pionowej. Kiedy Harry się uspokaja, Snape przysuwa swoją twarz tak blisko, że chłopak czuje zarost drugiego mężczyzny na górnej wardze.

– Nie wierz w nic, co usłyszysz – syczy, a następnie coś przed Harrym migocze i Snape wypowiada zaklęcie, przez co nadgarstki chłopaka zostają związane, a usta zakneblowane. Niezdolny do powstrzymania odruchowej reakcji Harry szamocze się, próbując uciec od Snape'a. Mężczyzna zaciska palce.

– Rób tak dalej, ty brudny, mały zdrajco krwi, a zwiążę ci także nogi – warczy Snape. Harry mruga zaskoczony.

– S–Severusie… W–wróciłeś.

Glizdogon właśnie wchodzi do pokoju. Uśmiecha się nerwowo, kiedy dostrzega Harry'ego, który nie może zrobić nic innego, jak tylko gapić się na niego.

– Mroczny P–pan będzie taki zadowolony – jąka się animag. – Z–zrobiłeś to, S–severusie.

– Chłopak jest pod moją pełną kontrolą – mówi mu Snape. – Dumbledore jest głupcem – dodaje z przekąsem.

Glizdogon przytakuje mu niecierpliwie.

Snape przywołuje do siebie gestem niskiego człowieka. Śmierciożerca rusza w kierunku Mistrza Eliksirów, trzymając się z dala od Pottera, jakby ten planował w każdej chwili zaatakować. Nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że Harry nie jest taki głupi. Kiedy już jest obok nich, Snape kiwa głową. Glizdogon potrząsa lewą ręką tak, że jego przedramię jest odsłonięte. Harry nie może nic poradzić na to, że się gapi.

Długie palce Snape naciskają mroczny znak na ramieniu drugiego Śmierciożercy, a wąż zaczyna wypełzać z ust czaszki.

Snape szarpnięciem przyciąga Harry'ego bliżej i przytrzymuje w miejscu.

Potter czuje się, jakby cały świat i on sam zostali przeciśnięci przez ucho igielne. Dopóki nie wróci do normalnych rozmiarów, nie zobaczy, gdzie zabrał go Snape.  
>Cmentarz, na którym został zamordowany Cedric.<p>

Mięśnie młodzieńca ponownie zdradzają go, a on sam walczy z trzymającym go Snape'em, który zaciska palce na obu ramionach chłopaka, zmuszając go, by odwrócił się plecami do tych, którzy chcą go zabić.

Stoją w kręgu Śmierciożerców. Harry traci zdobyte zaufanie. Chce odwrócić się i splunąć Snape'owi w tę jego zdradziecką twarz, ale ten trzyma go mocno. I teraz Wybraniec wie, że jego śmierć nie będzie miała żadnego znaczenia.

– Uklęknij przed swoim panem, półkrwi świnio – drwi ktoś i Harry jest zmuszony opaść na kolana. Snape go przytrzymuje; jego dłonie są gorące i ciężkie, kiedy wbijają się w ramiona ucznia.

Gdy chłopaka ogarnia ból, tym razem w bliźnie, łzy wypływają z jego oczu. Ponownie mruga, próbując je powstrzymać. W końcu dociera do niego, jakim głupcem jest Dumbledore.

– Ukłoń mi się, Harry Potterze. – Ulotny głos roznosi się po cmentarzu.

Polecenie natychmiast zostaje wykonane. Harry'ego pchnięto ku ziemi z taką siłą, że nie może złapać oddechu. Walczy na oblodzonej ziemi, ale obuta stopa trzyma go na dole. Jedyne, co może zrobić, to odwrócić twarz w bok i patrzeć, jak Voldemort kroczy wewnątrz Kręgu.

– Dobrze się spisałeś, Severusie – mówi Czarny Pan, patrząc jednak na Harry'ego.

– Dziękuję, mój panie – Snape uśmiechnął się sztucznie, a jego stopy zaszurały za plecami Pottera. Należy do Snape'a.

Teraz palce Voldemorta prawie dotykają warg Harry'ego.

– Jest twój? – pyta Voldemort, a jego głos jest pełen ciekawości

– Tak, mój panie – szepcze Snape. – Przekazanie krwi jest kompletne. Dumbledore nie może go dłużej chronić.

Harry stara się zrozumieć poszczególne słowa, kiedy wilgoć zaczyna przesiąkać przez jego bluzę. Przekazanie krwi? _Jest twój…_

– Och, Harry – mówi Voldemort cicho. Jego naga stopa delikatnie naciska na policzek Wybrańca, szturchając go.

Harry patrzy na wciąż uśmiechającego się Voldemorta obojętnym wzrokiem, w którym tli się jeszcze nadzieja.

– Jest mi naprawdę przykro, że do tego doszło, Harry. Powinieneś był umrzeć za pierwszym razem, kiedy próbowałem cię zabić. Musisz być świadomy, że różnica czasu nie ma żadnego znaczenia.

Harry nic nie mówi, ale wciąż patrzy. Śmierć nadal będzie wolnością, choćby nie miała znaczenia. Chciał jednak, nawet jeśli ciemność szczelnie się nad nim zamknęła, by mógł zrobić to, co miał do zrobienia, tak, by nikt inny nie musiał umrzeć.

Voldemort leniwie kieruje różdżkę na nos Harry'ego.

– Zbyt długo wymykałeś się śmierci. – Te słowa były niemal jak pieszczota.

Chłopak zamyka oczy i wije się, pragnąc się bronić, nawet jeśli nie ma już nadziei. Jeszcze się nie boi. Pozostaje jedynie rozpacz nad tymi, których kocha. Rozpacz nad jego własną klęską.

Czeka...

Stopa Voldemorta porusza się gwałtownie i twarz Harry'ego kierowana jest ku niebu. Chłopak instynktownie otwiera oczy. Teraz patrzy na Snape'a. Mężczyzna drży, zaciskając szczęki. Na jego twarzy widoczny jest ból. Czarne spojrzenie pochłania go, dlatego Harry nie zamyka oczu, nawet kiedy słyszy słowa opuszczające usta Voldemorta:

– Avada Kedavra.


	2. Chapter 2

**15 Grudnia**

Kiedy Harry otwiera oczy, otacza go ciemność.

— Nawet nie próbuj się ruszyć.

Chłopak próbuje obrócić twarz w kierunku głębokiego głosu, ale gorąca dłoń spoczywa na jego podbródku, przytrzymując w miejscu.

— Nie ruszaj się. — Powtarzające się słowa są już ostrzejsze, przez co stają się łatwiejsze do zrozumienia.

—Snape. — Głos Harry'ego jest chrapliwy. Chce poprosić o wodę, ale myśli, że jest coś znacznie ważniejszego do powiedzenia. Jednak nie może sobie przypomnieć co to jest.

— Nic nie mów, Potter. Posłuchaj. —Teraz głos Snape'a jest znacznie bliżej. Harry nie musi już się odwracać by go odnaleźć, ponieważ czuje gorący oddech Snape'a na twarzy. — Czarny Pan próbował cię zabić. Przez chwilę wyglądałeś na martwego, ale tylko przez krótki moment.

Harry pamięta błysk zielonego światła i Voldemorta wymawiającego zabójcze słowa.

— Nie umarłeś, tak jak przewidział Albus —mruczy Snape. Te słowa brzmią dla Harry'ego obco, ale naprawdę nie może zrozumieć dlaczego. Zazwyczaj Snape nie jest tak oczywisty. — Czarny Pan nie wie dlaczego nie umarłeś i czemu wciąż żyjesz - ciągnie Snape, a barwa jego głosu ulega zmianie — Teraz jesteś jego więźniem. — Przesuwa drżące palce na brodę Harry'ego. — Chce sprawdzić, czy umrzesz w mugolski sposób. — Snape ponownie porusza palcami, tym razem szarpiąc go za brodę. — Otwórz usta — mówi, a jego głos jest niski i opryskliwy.

Wargi Harry'ego się rozchylają.

— Aguamenti — szepcze Snape i woda kapie do ust Harry'ego. Chłopak pije łapczywie, ale to niebawem się kończy. — Nie umrzesz tutaj.

Harry próbuje się skupić na twarzy, której nie może zobaczyć. Zastanawia się, co znaczy zachowanie Snape'a. Harry wie, że pierwsza przepowiednia zapowiada jego śmierć. Gdzie umrze, jeśli nie tutaj?


	3. Chapter 3

**16 Grudnia**

Harry'ego budzi śnieg.

Tym razem jest jasno, cicho i spokojnie. Widzi płatki dryfujące ku ziemi, czuje zimno i wilgoć na twarzy oraz włosach. Próbuje obrócić głowę w stronę wiatru, ale nie pozwala mu na to ból rozchodzący się w jego kończynach. Tylko dzięki niemu chłopak wie, że wciąż ma ręce i nogi.

— To mroczna klątwa, która nie pozwoli ci się ruszać.

Twarz Snape'a znalazła się w jego zasięgu. Mężczyzna wygląda jakby nie spał ani chwili od spotkania na cmentarzu.

— Otwórz usta — rozkazuje cicho. Harry chętnie rozchyla wargi; jego gardło jest wyschnięte. Zaklęcie zostaje wyszeptane i przez krótką chwilę pragnienie chłopca jest zaspokojone. Oblizuje usta, kiedy czar przestaje działać. Snape marszczy brwi, ale nie wygląda na złego.

— Są już w drodze. Nie będziesz mógł mówić.

Kto? Dlaczego? Harry chce o to zapytać, ale zza jego głowy dochodzi ciężkie skrzypnięcie i drzwi zostają otwarte.

Teraz Snape z niego szydzi.

— Wytrzymasz jeszcze tylko jeden dzień, Potter. Nawet ty nie możesz żyć wiecznie bez wody.

Snape spogląda w górę. Jego oczy są ciemne i pełne nienawiści.

— Czarny Pan życzy sobie dostać sprawozdanie na temat jego stanu. — Wysoki głos sprawia, że ciało Harry'ego drży z wściekłości. Chce ją zabić, nawet po tych wszystkich miesiącach.

— Jest coraz słabszy — odpowiada Snape beznamiętnie. — Teraz to tylko kwestia czasu.

Coś miękkiego pieści policzek Harry'ego. Jego oczy przemieszczają się na aksamitny płaszcz kobiety tak, że teraz widzi jej twarz. Bellatrix uśmiecha się w ten sam okrutny sposób, jaki Harry doskonale pamięta. — Żałujemy jedynie tego, że umieszczenie cię tutaj zabrało nam tyle czasu...

Pochyla się tak, że jej wykrzywione usta znajdują się niebezpiecznie blisko twarzy Harry'ego, a oczy błyszczą jak w gorączce, zanim go policzkuje.

Głowa Harry'ego odskakuje tak gwałtownie, że w następnej chwili ten patrzy na szary mur. Krew tryska z jego języka, a ból spowodowany klątwą nie pozwala mu poruszyć się bez konsekwencji.

Wydaje mu się, że krzyczy, ale z jego ust nie wydobywa się żaden dźwięk.

— To za mojego Pana — szepcze Bellatrix.

Harry nie patrzy na nią, gdy ciecz o metalicznym posmaku spływa po jego gardle.

— Masz z nim jeszcze jakąkolwiek zabawę, Severusie? —pyta ktoś, obcym głosem.

Wzrok Harry'ego błyskawicznie wraca na twarz Snape'a, na zimne, czarne oczy.

Kąciki ust Snape'a unoszą się w kpiącym uśmiechu.

— On jest praktycznie martwy. Nawet nie krzyczy — mówi mistrz eliksirów i przenosi wzrok na drzwi, w których prawdopodobnie stoi Yaxley.

— Nie ma zabawy — zgadza się z nim mężczyzna. Te słowa nic nie znaczą dla Harry'ego.

Zamyka oczy, gdy czuje delikatne muśnięcie miękkiej tkaniny na policzku. Chciałby skoczyć i wreszcie rzucić zaklęcie, powinien to zrobić kilka miesięcy temu. Chciałby zrobić to teraz.

Śnieg skrzypi pod wpływem stawianych kroków. — Spróbuj się nie znudzić zbyt bardzo, Severusie. — Głos cedzący słowa jest równie łatwo rozpoznawalny jak ten należący do Bellatrix, ale Harry nie czuje niczego, dopóki kobieta nie znajduje się po za jego zasięgiem.

— Już wkrótce będzie martwy, Lucjuszu — rzuca Snape lekceważąco. Harry słyszy tylko znudzenie w jego głosie, który jest wyprany z innych emocji.

— Niewystarczająco wcześnie — prycha pogardliwie.

Snape kiwa głową w zrozumieniu i złośliwy uśmieszek pojawia się na jego twarzy.

— Zapłaci wysoką cenę za to, że Czarny Pan czekał — obiecuje.

Harry trzęsie się na zamarzniętej podłodze.

— Tak jak powinien.

Drzwi skrzypią głośno za głową Harry'ego, a potem zamykają się z głuchym łoskotem

— Aguamenti Glacialis.

Tym razem Harry nie otwiera ust. Nie czeka na wodę od Snape'a.

Coś miękkiego i zimnego zostaje przyciśnięte do jego warg.

Otwiera oczy.

Twarz Snape'a jest przy nim. Jego oczy są tak samo czarne jak zawsze, ale wyraz twarzy pokazuje coś innego.

— Dowiedzą się, jeśli cię uzdrowię.

Harry nie kiwa głową, ale trzyma usta nieruchomo, gdy Snape przyciska do nich rąbek szaty. Lodowata tkanina tłumi ból w kąciku ust Harry'ego. Chciałby, aby był to sposób na to, by całe to cierpienie odeszło.

Jednak wie, że jeśli tak się stanie, to nie na długo.

Ciężar palców Snape'a na jego brodzie uspokaja go. Harry potrafi wyczuć tętno pod jego nadgarstkiem.

Skupia się na równomiernych uderzeniach.


	4. Chapter 4

**17 grudnia**

Kiedy Harry patrzy w górę, widzi jedynie szare cienie.

Ból promieniujący z brzucha sprawia, że jego kończyny drżą.

Poza momentem, gdy Snape siedział przy nim, Harry nie poruszał się przez te dni,

Wargi Harry'ego rozchylają się na myśl o tym, że mężczyzna daje mu wodę.

Chce rozejrzeć się dookoła. Snape będzie stał obok drzwi.

Snape nie może odejść.

Voldemort mu ufa.

Harry stara się pamiętać słowa Dumbledore'a, jednak to trudne.

Chłopak przygląda się szarym cieniom, które maszerują w mroku nocy.

Słyszy, jak szaty Snape'a ze świstem suną po podłodze.

Teraz skrywa go ciemność.

— Aquamenti.

Harry stara się otworzyć usta, nim zaklęcie zostanie wypowiedziane do końca, a jego wargi są tak nabrzmiałe…

Ale woda przedostaje się przez nie.

— To byłoby podejrzane przed porankiem — mówi cicho Snape, a Harry rozumie. To jeszcze nie czas, by pozwolili mu umrzeć... — Czarny Pan w końcu będzie próbował zabić cię w inny sposób.

Harry może jedynie zobaczyć sylwetkę Snape'a. Nie boi się.


	5. Chapter 5

**18 grudnia**

Pulsujący ból głowy mówi Harry'emu, że Voldemort jest zły.

Znowu jest ciemno.

— Bez względu na to, co ci powiedzą, – ostrzega głos Snape'a – milcz.

Harry nie rozumie, ale milczy nawet wtedy, gdy czuje, że jego plecy odrywają się od twardej powierzchni.

Jego głowa opada, gdy jest powoli obracany. Teraz widzi podłogę; wygląda, jakby była wykonana z okrągłych kawałków lodu.

Harry wie, że jest przenoszony, a wokół niego nie ma nic za wyjątkiem zimnego powietrza. Zostaje wyniesiony przez metalowe drzwi swojego więzienia. Harry wie, dlaczego robi się tak zimno. Noc, pomimo braku księżyca, wydaje się wyjątkowo jasna.

Światło dochodzi z ogniska na cmentarzu, a śmierciożercy tworzą piekielny krąg.

— Połóż go, Severusie.

Harry nie potrafi powstrzymać impulsu i spogląda w górę. Twarz Voldemorta miga mu przed oczami, kiedy opada na ziemię. Nie próbuje się ruszyć nawet wtedy, gdy ból smaga jego ciało. Płacze bezgłośnie. Voldemort kuca przy nim i przebiega długim paznokciem po twarzy chłopaka. Przechyla głowę na bok, aby przyjrzeć mu się dokładniej.

— Dlaczego nie chcesz umrzeć, Harry?

Chłopak wpatruje się w długie ostrze, które Voldemort trzyma w dłoni. Dostrzega swoje zielone oko, odbijające się w gładkiej powierzchni.

— Możliwe, że najlepszym sposobem jest zrobienie tego osobiście – kontynuuje Voldemort. Harry obserwuje ruch jego nadgarstka i kątem oka dostrzega ruch obok głowy. Snape kuca przy nim. – Ten honor należy do ciebie, Severusie.

Palce Snape'a drżą na rękojeści noża. Czarny Pan uśmiecha się, a mężczyzna pochyla nisko głowę. – Dziękuję, mój Panie.

Harry czuje drżenie ust, choć wie, że jest gotowy na śmierć. Severus unosi głowę Harry'ego, a ten patrzy na niego. Czubek noża zostaje wbity w jego klatkę piersiową.

Chłopak utrzymuje otwarte oczy, a Snape w końcu odwraca wzrok.

Nacisk powoduje ból, gdy nóż przebija go. Harry czeka. Ból nie zmienia się.

Ziemia jest tak zimna.

Wrzaski przerywają ciszę. Cierpienie kończy się nagle, gdy Snape zostaje odrzucony do tyłu i ląduje przy ognisku.

Ból szybko powraca do klatki klatce piersiowej Harry'ego. Twarz Voldemorta unosi się nad nim, a jego oczy błyszczą.

Tym razem krzyk Czarnego Pana sprawia, że obecni w Kręgu poruszają się niespokojnie.

— Imperio — syczy Voldemort. Jego rubinowe oczy znajdują się teraz blisko Harry'ego.

Dłoń chłopca chce się poruszyć. Drży, gdy próbuje utrzymać ją w spokoju. Voldemort uśmiecha się.

—To będzie tylko bardziej bolesne, jeżeli będziesz próbował walczyć, Harry.

To już jest bardziej bolesne.

Voldemort jest natarczywy.

Harry przebija własne ciało ostrzem Czarnego Pana. Czuje nacisk wywierany na rękojeści

Jego oddech staje się urywany, gdy ręka próbuje wbić sztylet głębiej w ciało.

Krew na piersi jest ciepła.

Voldemort jest wściekły, ale nóż nie chce wbić się głębiej, nieważne, jak mocno pcha Harry .

Ostrze zostaje wyjęte z jego piersi. Mocno potrząsa głową.

Dźwięk głęboko wbijanego w ciało człowieka sztyletu odbija się echem w uszach Harry'ego.

Palce Voldemorta wplatają się we włosy chłopaka.

Harry wstrzymuje oddech, gdy jego głowa zostaje brutalnie szarpnięta w bok. Ten ruch powinien skręcić mu kark. Ale nie jest martwy. Może zobaczyć Snape'a obserwującego go, kiedy pochyla się nad pobliskim nagrobkiem.

Voldemort ponownie wpada we wściekłość i puszcza Harry'ego, który przypatruje się migoczącym gwiazdom.

— Zabierz go z moich oczu – syczy Voldemort i Harry zastanawia się, czy mówi do Snape'a.

Chłopak po raz kolejny jest podnoszony przez niewidzialne łańcuchy. Jego kończyny są jak z ołowiu.

Znów przekracza próg swojego więzienia, a zadrapane drzwi zamykają się za nim.

— Finite – mruczy Snape.

Harry próbuje przygotować się na zderzenie z podłogą, jednak ono nie następuje i chłopiec ląduje w drżących ramionach, wpatrując się w Snape'a, którego oddech jest doskonale słyszalny.

Jednak po chwili chłopiec przestaje się w niego wsłuchiwać. Usta Snape'a drżą, ale nie nie odzywa się, gdy przemieszcza się w kierunku przeciwległej ściany.

Jego ramiona zaciskają się wokół Harry'ego, zanim opada na podłogę.

Oboje drżą, gdy wiatr przedostaje się przez metalowe pręty w drzwiach.


	6. Chapter 6

**19 Grudnia**

— Potter, nie zasypiaj.

Harry mruga kilkukrotnie, kiedy stara się na powrót skupić na twarzy Severusa. Jest taki zmęczony.

Nie chce nie zasypiać.

— Potter — mówi Snape trochę ostrzej. Mężczyzna potrząsa jego ramieniem i Harry po raz kolejny powoli otwiera oczy.

Koncentruje się na ciemnofioletowym siniaku pokrywającym prawie połowę twarzy Snape'a; to miejsce, gdzie Voldemort go uderzył. Trudno jest dostrzec je w słabym świetle różdżki Snape'a.

Harry drży.

— Zimno… — mówi. Jego własny głos brzmi obco.

Snape kiwa głową.

— Czarny Pan obniżył temperaturę powietrza — wyjaśnia. — Moje zaklęcia ogrzewające są bezużyteczne. — Chłopiec wyobraża sobie, że słyszy żal w głosie Snape'a.

Voldemort próbuje zamrozić go na śmierć.

— Nie mogłem uzdrowić twojej klatki piersiowej — kontynuuje Snape, gdy Harry'ego przechodzą dreszcze. Żal wydaje się być teraz tylko wspomnieniem,

— To nic nie boli — mówi Harry niskim głosem. Nie skłamał — niczego nie czuje. Już nie.

Snape marszczy brwi, cienie migoczą na jego twarzy, gdy pochyla się nad Harrym

— Trzy razy — szepcze.

Harry ponownie czuje uścisk w klatce piersiowej, ale nie tak ostry jak na cmentarzu.

— Dyrektor powiedział ci, że nie możesz zostać zabity, nie, jeśli sobie tego nie zażyczę — szepcze Snape, a jego ręka gładzi pierś Harry'ego.

Chłopiec chce poprosić go, by sobie tego zażyczył, ale nawet śmierć wymaga zbyt wiele wysiłku. Nie dba o powód, dla którego nie może umrzeć. Jednak Snape kontynuuje, jak gdyby nie mógł znieść rozciągającej się pomiędzy nimi od kilku dni ciszy. Nawet śmierciożercy, którzy wchodzą do celi, nie mówią tak wiele, jak kiedyś. Możliwe, że za bardzo się boją.

Harry nie może zrozumieć, że nie czuje nawet lęku przed śmiercią

—To był czarnomagiczny eliksir — mówi chaotycznie Snape i Harry słyszy go, pomimo że wcale nie przykłada uwagi do tego, co mówi mężczyzna. — Ale nawet Czarny Pan nie rozumie konsekwencji wynikających z zażycia tej mikstury. On tylko chciał utrzymać cię z dala od Albusa. Zaufaj mi, a poznasz szczegóły.

Słowa przelatują przez niego. Sen jest jedyną rzeczą, jakiej pragnie.

— Potter, spójrz na mnie.

Harry otwiera oczy, zaskoczony ostrym poleceniem. Snape jest na niego zły.

— Nie zamykaj ponownie oczu, Potter — mówi, a jego głos jest cichy i wściekły. — Temperatura jest zbyt niska. Możesz się już więcej nie obudzić. Rozumiesz mnie? — dopytywał się, kiedy Harry nie wykonał polecenia. Snape ponownie potrząsnął jego ramieniem. — Potter!

Chłopiec patrzy na mężczyznę.

— Powiedziałeś, że nie mogę umrzeć — wyszeptał. — Nie mogę umrzeć, chyba że ty… — Mówienie wymaga energii, której Harry'emu brakuje, zamyka więc usta i patrzy w oczy Snape'a, które rozświetla światło z różdżki.

— A jeśli się myli? — pyta Snape; słowa wymówione są na jednym oddechu. Harry nie odpowiada. Nie ma znaczenia, czy Dumbledore się mylił.

Oczy Snape'a niespodziewanie się zwężają.

— Poddałeś się — oskarża go.

Światło różdżki tańczy nieregularnie w oczach Snape'a.

— Jak śmiesz sądzić, że masz prawo do rezygnacji? — Nagle palce Snape'a zwijają się na piersi Harry'ego. Przypomina mu się, że chłopiec był dźgnięty trzykrotnie, ale nie pamięta dokładnie kiedy.

— Będę czekał tak długo, jak tylko mogę… do… dwudziestego piątego… — szepcze Harry. Jego gardło jest zbyt suche, by mógł jeszcze coś dodać, ale ma nadzieję, że Snape zrozumie to, że nie chce być egoistą, i puści jego klatkę piersiową. Nacisk na nią sprawia, że traci równomierny puls.

Jednak tak się nie dzieje. Snape zaciska palce. Harry chce, by w końcu odpuścił.

— Czekać? — Snape oddycha szybko.— Co masz na myśli, Potter? Czekać na co?

Ostrość widzenia Harry'ego pogarsza się, gdy ból staje się nie do zniesienia. Mokra, ciepła ciecz rozlewa się wokół paznokci Snape'a

Oczy mężczyzny rozszerzają się. Wyrywa rękę i pochyla się nad klatką piersiową chłopca, patrząc na niego.

Harry mruga zdezorientowany.

Snape szybko porusza rękoma.

Podnosi bluzę Harry'ego i przyciska krawędź szaty do otwartej rany.

Wypowiada zaklęcie, którego używa Pomfrey, aby zatrzymać krwotok.

Tym razem ból jest niewielki.

Harry wzdycha cicho, kiedy chłodna dłoń Snape'a spoczywa na jego piersi.

Mężczyzna wpatruje się w klatkę piersiową chłopca. Jednym z palców dotyka blizny, którą sam zostawił.

Harry wygląda tak, jakby miał się rozchorować.

Nie zrobi tego. Ponownie przyciska bluzę do zranienia.

— Co miałeś na myśli? — Głos Snape'a jest szorstki.

— Proroctwo… go zabije… — Harry krzywi się, próbując przełknąć.

— Aquamenti — mówi Snape zniecierpliwionym tonem. Woda łagodzi gardło chłopca.

— Wtedy to… bez znaczenia… — ciągnie. Czeka, aż Snape mu przytaknie, ale mężczyzna tego nie robi.

— Bez znaczenia? — powtarza szyderczo. — W takim razie jak masz zamiar zakończyć swoje życie? —pyta sarkastycznie.

Harry nie rozumie pytania. To nie jest jego plan ani jego wybór. Nie przetrwa spotkania z Voldemortem; zdecydowano o tym wiele lat temu.

—Pierwsza przepowiednia… obaj umrzemy… albo żaden z nas… — chrypie przez boleśnie poranione gardło.

Rozumie to, czego Dumbledore mu nie powiedział. Zaakceptował, bo musiał.

Snape milczy, przypatrując się Harry'emu.

Chłopiec patrzy, jak mężczyzna zwilża usta.

— Słyszałem jedynie pierwszą część — mówi cicho.

Jego twarz jest pusta.

Przygląda się Harry'emu przez chwilę.

— Do tego czasu będę potrzebował cię żywego — mówi w końcu płytkim tonem.

Harry nie może przytaknąć, więc nic nie mówi. Snape nie wydaje się czekać na odpowiedź; patrzy w kierunku drzwi.

Klatka piersiowa Harry'ego nie uciska go tak bardzo.

Możliwe, że jego przyjaciele to przetrwają.


	7. Chapter 7

**20 Grudnia**

Snape siedzi, opierając przygarbione plecy o ścianę.

Nie odezwał się od kiedy obiecał utrzymywać Harry'ego przy życiu przez ustalony czas.

Nie porusza się. Wyjątek stanowi podawanie chłopakowi wody.

Chłopiec obserwuje go, ale Snape nie podnosi wzroku.

Palce Harry'ego drżą niespokojnie, kiedy szare światło wydaje się być już tylko wspomnieniem.

Nie wie, czy może już bezpiecznie mówić.

W końcu zmierzch nadchodzi ponownie.

Ciemność, która zazwyczaj przynosi Harry'emu komfort, tym razem nie uspokaja go. Chłopak drży w wilgotnym pomieszczeniu.

Nie pamięta uczucia, jakie daje ciepło.

Jego zęby szczękają głośno z zimna.

— Siccus Maximus.

Harry mruży oczy w ciemności. Czuje przy swoim boku kolana Snape'a.

— Capio — szepcze Mistrz Eliksirów.

Z końca różdżki wyłania się delikatne światło. Harry wie, że będzie ono słabnąć, ale na razie zamyka oczy, a impuls ciepła przepływa przez niego.

Chłopiec zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest go tyle, ile tylko Snape może mu dać.

Czuje, że mężczyzna pochyla się do przodu. Jego płaszcz okrywa brzuch i nogi chłopca. Ciężar dłoni Snape'a przytrzymuje okrycie na jego piersi.

— Dziękuję — mamrocze Harry.

— Śpij — polecił cicho Snape. — Chociaż przez chwilę.

Harry ledwo słyszy te słowa – zdążył odpłynąć…


	8. Chapter 8

**21 Grudnia**

Mokry śnieg prószy Harry'emu w twarz.

Chłopak mruży oczy, by się przed nim obronić.

— Przestałem ich zabijać, Harry.

Potter nie może dostrzec Voldemorta przez śnieżycę.

— Zginęły całe rodziny w oczekiwaniu, aż wielki Albus Dumbledore cię wyda. Małe dzieci… nawet niemowlęta, Harry. Wiele z nich nie było jeszcze nawet w takim wieku co ty, gdy po raz pierwszy mnie pokonałeś.

Harry nie rozumie.

Szuka twarzy Snape'a między płatkami śniegu.

— Obiecałem przestać to robić po dostarczeniu mi ciebie — kontynuuje pieszczotliwym tonem Voldemort, a Potter mruga, by uniknąć zbliżających się płatków. — Jednak Dumbledore odmówił. Byłeś za dobrze chroniony, zarówno w Hogwarcie, jak i przez mugolskich krewnych. Nie mogłem cię zabrać.

Wydaje mu się, że głos Voldemorta odbija się echem od ścian.

— I nawet teraz, kiedy jesteś mój, Harry, wymykasz mi się.

Chłopak wsłuchuje się w śnieg skrzypiący pod naporem kroków. Voldemort siada przy nim.

Nie może poruszyć się nawet na tyle, by na niego spojrzeć.

— Dlaczego nie chcesz umrzeć, Harry?

Voldemort już zadawał mu te pytanie, przypomina sobie chłopak.

— Jeśli nie mogę cię zabić, to jak umrzesz? — pyta Voldemort łagodnie, a jego głos łaskocze młodzieńca w ucho. — Myślę, Harry — szepcze — że musisz tego chcieć. Musisz pragnąć własnej śmierci tak żarliwie, że nie będzie innej możliwości poza poddaniem się jej.

Słowa Voldemorta są niczym kołysanka i Harry chce się im poddać.

Gdy zamyka oczy, w swoich myślach widzi Severusa, który mówi mu, by się jeszcze nie poddawał.

Ale Harry nie ma pojęcia, ile jeszcze minie, nim przepowiednia będzie mogła zostać spełniona. Stracił poczucie czasu.

Ma nadzieję, że już niewiele.

— Nie masz nic do powiedzenia, Harry? — pyta Voldemort. — Nie chcesz wiedzieć, jak zamierzam sprawić, byś błagał o własną śmierć ?

Twarz Voldemorta znajduje się nad jego.

Rubinowe spojrzenie sprawia, że śnieg wokół nich wygląda, jakby był szkarłatny.

Potter zastanawia się, czy Voldemort widzi wahanie w jego oczach.

— Wiele rodzin umrze, jeśli się nie poddasz, Harry. Inne dzieci.

Gdy chłopak wzdycha, do jego ust dostają się płatki śniegu.

Kłujący ból przeszywa jego kończyny, gdy próbuje oddychać.

Voldemort nie porusza się, kiedy Harry bierze drżący oddech i czeka.

Potter dyszy, a jego serce tłucze się w piersi w rytm marsza żałobnego.

— Ty — Harry kaszle, a ból promieniuje w dół jego gardła — nie możesz.

Voldemort potrząsa głową i patrzy zasmucony.

— Rzecz w tym, że mogę, Harry. I nie przestanę, dopóki nie będziesz gotowy dać mi tego, czego chcę. Obiecuję ci, że oboje będziemy tego chcieli.

—Nie. — Głos chłopaka drży, ale nie przez brak pewności. Voldemort pozostaje niewzruszony. Zaprasza kogoś, kogo Harry nie widzi.

Może to jest Snape.

— Mam Ci coś do pokazania, Harry — mówi zimno. Kiwa głową do niewidocznej dla Pottera osoby.

Duże dłonie łapią Harry'ego pod pachami.

Jest ciągnięty do stóp Voldemorta.

— Przyprowadź go, Severusie.

Harry zmusza się, by nie ugiąć się z ulgi.

— Rusz się, Potter — syczy do niego Snape i uderza chłopaka między łopatkami.

Ten potyka się, ale mężczyzna chwyta go, nim zdąży upaść.

Nogi Harry'ego są jak z galarety.

Robi trzy chwiejne kroki, nim zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie czuje bólu. Zatrzymuje się, a następnie otwiera usta.

Harry zaczyna słabnąć.

Bellatrix i inni śmierciożercy zbliżają się do jakiegoś mężczyzny z różdżkami, kreśląc nimi leniwie przeróżne kształty; jego oczy są otwarte, a wzrok pusty, gdy zostaje położony na warstwie śniegu. Martwy wpatruje się w nicość.

Wrzeszcząca kobieta wije się na ziemi, gdy wysoki śmierciożerca kieruje różdżkę na jej pierś.

Ale Harry nie może oderwać oczu od małego chłopca. Lucjusz Malfoy trzyma ciemnowłosą główkę brzdąca w swoich ramionach, niemal go kołysząc.

Chłopiec płacze.

Voldemort rusza w jego kierunku.

— Nie bój się, mały — uspokaja go.— To niedługo się skończy.

— Nie! — Harry walczy z kajdanami wokół jego nadgarstków.— Nie! — krzyczy chrapliwie. Zostaje brutalnie przyciągnięty do piersi Snape'a.

Ramiona mężczyzny oplatają go dookoła, krępując go.

— Bądź cicho — syczy.

Przypuszczalnie nie miało to mieć tak zdesperowanego wydźwięku.

Chłopczyk cicho płacze.

Harry chce się od niego odwrócić.

Ukryć twarz.

Ale Snape trzyma go nieruchomo.

Potter zamyka oczy, obraca głowę na tyle, na ile pozwalają mu ramiona śmierciożercy.

— Avada Kedavra.

Nawet przez zaciśnięte powieki Harry widzi błysk zielonego światła.

— Nie możesz znieść tego, czego byłeś świadkiem, Harry?

Chłopak otwiera oczy.

Jego oddech jest szybki i ciężki.

— To jest tylko próba, Harry — mówi mu Voldemort. Czarny humor znika z jego twarzy. — Znajdziemy twoich przyjaciół. Weasleyów, których tak bardzo kochasz, i tę szlamę. — Voldemort przenosi swoje spojrzenie na Snape'a. — Tak jak ciebie w tym wszystkim, Severusie, i twoją małą fascynację. Chłopak zginie z mojej ręki.

Oddech Harry'ego gwałtownie urywa się, gdy Snape zaciska wokół niego ramiona. Trwa to tylko chwilę, a potem czuje mokre włosy Severusa ocierające się o jego policzek, gdy ten kiwa głową. —Jesteś bardzo mądry, mój panie.

Voldemort wygina usta w uśmiechu i dotyka palcami podbródka Harry'ego, zmuszając go do podniesienia głowy.

— Zabiję tak wielu z nich, jak będzie trzeba.

Harry patrzy w krwistoczerwone oczy.

Jeszcze nigdy nie pragnął śmierci tak bardzo jak teraz.

— Zabierz go z powrotem do celi, Severusie.

Potter nie walczy, gdy Snape wykonuje rozkaz.

Kobieta nadal krzyczy, kiedy mężczyzna w końcu wrzuca Harry'ego do ciemnej celi. Mięśnie chłopca odmawiają posłuszeństwa.

Snape ponownie chwyta chłopaka, ale tym razem tylko przytrzymuje górną część jego ciała i powoli osuwa się z nim na podłogę.

Harry jest wstrząśnięty, a jego dreszcze nie mają nic wspólnego z zimnem

Porusza głową dotąd, aż twarz Severusa nie znajdzie się w jego polu widzenia.

Ten właśnie wpatruje się w niego.

Harry czuje jak klatka piersiowa mężczyzny faluje niekontrolowanie i równie mocno jak jego.

— Powinieneś pozwolić mu mnie zabić.

Potter jest zaskoczony gniewem, który słyszy we własnym głosie.

Snape zaciska usta.

— Nie. — Jego wargi nie poruszają się.

Zęby Harry'ego uderzają o siebie nawzajem.

— Zabił... ich — mówi, próbując wyrzucić obraz twarzy chłopczyka ze swoich myśli, ale okazało się to niemożliwe.

— Jeśli umrzesz, zabije ich jeszcze więcej — odpowiada Snape. Jego palce zaciskają się wokół ramienia Harry'ego, gdy to mówi.

Chłopak nie odpowiada.

Jest wybawcą czarodziejskiego świata.

— Ron i Hermiona — szepcze. Odwraca się tak, by Snape nie widział wilgoci w jego oczach. Bohaterzy nie płaczą.

— Nie znajdzie ich.

Harry odwraca się do Snape'a, a ten nie odwraca wzroku.

— Twoi przyjaciele są bezpieczni. Odkąd są częścią ostatniej przepowiedni, Dumbledore zapewnia im ochronę, dopóki zagrożenie nie minie. — Twarz Snape'a ponownie pochmurnieje.

Harry przygląda się ciemnym punktom. Cienie, stwierdza bezsensownie, powodują, że Severus wygląda smutno.

Chłopak zbiera jak najwięcej śliny, by przełknąć ją i złagodzić ból gardła.

— Powiedz im… — Ponownie wpatruje się w bliżej nieokreślony punkt. — Powiedz, że nie jestem ranny. — Harry nie chce, by ktokolwiek wiedział, że jest więziony; to by tylko zraniłoby jego przyjaciół.

Snape podnosi swoją różdżkę i kieruje ją na usta Harry'ego.

— Powiesz im sam. — Zatacza różdżką niewielki łuk. — Aquamenti.

Ogień w gardle Harry'ego wygasa po chwili.

— Powiedziałem ci… o przepowiedni. — Zaczyna być znużony. Nie chce wykorzystywać ukojonego gardła do tłumaczenia tego Snape'owi.

— Nie istnieje żadne antidotum na ten eliksir — mówi Snape szorstko. Harry otwiera usta, a Snape pochyla się blisko jego twarzy

Potter zamyka usta, gdy oddech Snape'a powoduje unoszenie się kłębów białej pary, a z jego twarzy znikają cienie.

— Eliksir może być silniejszy od przepowiedni.

Harry zastanawia się, czy Snape pamięta, jak działa ta mikstura; mimo wszystko, chłopiec doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.

— Ale musisz chcieć… — zaczyna wyjaśniać Severusowi.

— Bardzo dobrze rozumiem, czego wymaga eliksir, aby działał poprawnie, Potter — przerywa mu szorstko.

Harry ponownie milknie.

Snape odwraca od niego wzrok i spogląda w kierunku okratowanych drzwi, nie dając Harry'emu szansy na odpowiedź.

Chłopak nie widzi jego twarzy, ale wie, że Severus wypatruje wrogów.

Jego dłonie bezpiecznie spoczywają na ramionach Harry'ego.


	9. Chapter 9

**22 Grudnia**

Harry walczy z kajdanami Snape'a, gdy drzwi więzienia zatrzaskują się za nimi.

– Zostań. – Mężczyzna popycha Pottera tak, że ten uderza się w pierś.

– Nie mogę… proszę… musisz…

Harry chce, aby Snape go zrozumiał.

Nie może dopuścić do tego, by więcej rodzin zostało zabitych; dzisiejszego wieczoru nastąpiły dwa kolejne zabójstwa. Dzieci - miniatury Harry'ego Pottera.

– To nie jest w porządku…

– Snape potrząsa nim; zęby Harry'ego szczękają o siebie.

– Nie będę – warczy.

– Musisz.

Próbuje wyrwać się z miażdżącego uścisku mężczyzny, ale ten nie chce mu na to pozwolić. Obraca go dookoła, dopóki Potter nie zostaje dociśnięty do najbardziej oddalonej od drzwi ściany.

Teraz są ukryci przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami. Skryci w cieniu.

– Nie bądź głupcem – syczy Snape blisko twarzy Harry'ego. – To jest dokładnie to, czego Czarny Pan chce. Złamać cię. Jedyne, co możemy zrobić, to przetrwać to.

Chłopak patrzy na mężczyznę.

– My? – chrypi. – To nie z ciebie gdzieś tam drwi twoja własna śmierć. To nie ona grozi twoim przyjaciołom. – Nie wie, skąd wziął siłę na ten monolog, ale każde słowo pali go w gardle. – To… nie jest twój… wybór. – Prawie krztusi się ostrymi słowami.

Snape prycha, a ten dźwięk sprawia, że Harry się kuli.

– Mylisz się, Potter. – Jego głos jest zimny i morderczy, a uchwyt się nasila. – Teraz twoje życie należy do mnie. Albus oddał mi je, ponieważ wiedział, że poddasz się przy pierwszej groźbie. Nie masz żadnego wyboru.

Chłopak milknie na to okrutne oświadczenie. Jego wiotkie dotąd mięśnie próbują wyrwać się teraz z uścisku Snape'a. Właśnie ten napój był kolejnym sposobem na to, by Dumbledore mnie kontrolował, uświadamia sobie głucho. Patrzy mężczyźnie w oczy.

Wszędzie widzi zdradę.

Nawet tutaj nie jest niczym więcej jak pionkiem.

– Odejdź ode mnie – szepcze prawie bez tchu. – Jesteś taki jak on.

Paznokcie Snape'a wbijają się w ramiona Pottera, a twarz mężczyzny tężeje. W następnej chwili chłopak nagle zostaje uwolniony. Bez wsparcia mężczyzny ześlizguje się po skalistej ścianie.

Ląduje w stercie wymiętych szmat. Wpatruje się w Snape'a, a jego oczy są wilgotne i wyrażają zdumienie.

Severus odwraca się od niego, nie zaszczycając go nawet jednym spojrzeniem.

Harry przygląda się jego odejściu.

Wydaje się, że teraz dzielą ich kilometry, gdy mężczyzna zatrzymuje się w pobliżu drzwi, odwracając się plecami do młodzieńca.

Do zapadnięcia zmierzchu, żaden z nich się nie porusza.

Chłopak jest spragniony, ale nie prosi o wodę.

W milczeniu obserwuje podziwiającego noc Snape'a.

Zmusza się do utrzymywania otwartych oczu, gdy sen próbuje nim zawładnąć.

Powieki Harry'ego opadły.

W ciemnej celi nie słyszy już nawet oddechu Snape'a.

Ta cisza jest nie do zniesienia

Przesuwa głowę po wilgotnej podłodze.

Nie ma nikogo.

Wydaje się, że Voldemort doszedł do wniosku, iż jego nowy plan wystarczy, by złamać Harry'ego.

Ma rację.

Snape ma rację.

Ale on jest gotowy zignorować logikę mężczyzny i oddać się Voldemortowi.

Nawet jeśli Severus się z tym nie zgadza.

Harry czuje ciążący na nim ogrom winy.

– S-Snape? – szepcze chrapliwie.

Wie, że ten skarci go za brak szacunku.

Ale żadna nagana nie nastąpiła.

Harry walczy, aby się nie przewrócić; podłoga śmierdzi moczem i pleśnią. Kaszle, unosząc się na kolana.

Jego kończyny drżą z wysiłku.

– Profesorze? – Zmusza się do pytania, a gardło go pali.

Żadnego odzewu.

Żadnego szelestu szat w ciemności.

Harry jest sam.

Jego wzrok błądzi w ciemności.

Nawet pod drzwiami nie widać wąskiego pasma światła, które, jak pamięta, powinno tam być.

Powoli rozciąga ręce, a ten ruch tak go wyczerpuje, że prawie upada.

Jego palce ocierają się o szorstką podłogę.

Snape'a nie ma obok niego.

Obejmuje się rękoma, a jego palce muskają delikatną tkaninę, owijając ją wokół niego.

Szata Severusa. Pamięta uczucie, jakie powoduje dotyk materiału na jego piersi. Ubranie wydaje się być pod działaniem czaru powiększającego, jednak i tak je podnosi.

Zbiera szatę pod swoją brodą, zaciskając na niej palce.

Harry zamyka oczy, a kiedy je otwiera, wciąż jest ciemno i nadal jest sam.

Snape go opuścił.

Kości Harry'ego strzykają, gdy potrząsa szatą. Jej słaby szelest niesie się echem w ciemności.

Owija tkaninę wokół ramion, ciągnąc ją ściśniętymi pięściami.

Ręce chłopaka trzęsą się, gdy wpatruje się w bezkresną noc.


	10. Chapter 10

**23 Grudnia**

Ciemność w końcu zostaje zastąpiona przez jasność poranka.

Usta Harry'ego są popękane z pragnienia.

Jego oczy obserwują drzwi. Różowe światło przenika do wilgotnego pomieszczenia.

Nikt do niego nie przychodzi. Chłopiec przysuwa się do ściany i odwraca głowę w stronę słabego dźwięku, który dochodzi z boku.

Lód osadził się na krawędzi szaty Snape'a.

Zdrętwiałe palce Harry'ego badają oblodzoną tkaninę.

Potter unosi ją powoli i przysuwa do uchylonych warg, a lód topi się na jego języku.

Chłopiec przygląda się światłu dziennemu, które przechodzi w szarość.

Wypluwa rąbek materiału z ust i opada na kamienie, przyciągając szatę Snape'a do piersi.

Szarość przechodzi w czerń.

Przerażające cienie dotrzymują mu towarzystwa.

Kiedy uświadamia sobie, że one nie są prawdziwe, słyszy odległe kroki trzeszczące na śniegu.

Charakterystyczne światło wydobywające się z końca różdżki oświetla chłopaka.

Rozprostowuje zmarznięte palce. Szata Snape'a opada na podłogę, a drzwi otwierają się ze skrzypieniem.

To nie jest Snape.

Śmierciożeca – jeden z tych, którzy wycinali wzory na klatce piersiowej chłopaka, patrzy chytrze na Harry'ego.

– Myślę, że tym razem będziesz krzyczał – cedzi. Harry wpatruje się w niego; usłyszane słowa powinny go zaniepokoić, jednak tak się nie dzieje.

– Nie mamy czasu na twoje małe hobby, Yaxley

Mężczyzna wzdycha, ale schodzi mu z drogi. Malfoy mija go, marszcząc nos z obrzydzeniem, gdy przechodzi przez pomieszczenie.

Lucjusz szarpnięciem unosi Pottera do góry.

– Czarny Pan ma ci coś do pokazania – mówi wyniosłym tonem.

Chłopak ledwo stoi.

Chce zapytać o to, gdzie jest Snape, ale udaje mu się powstrzymać słowa, które ma na końcu języka. Nawet jeśli Pottera skazano na śmierć, to tylko jego, nie Severusa.

Yaxley chwyta Harry'ego za ramię, ale chłopak nie reaguje na palce mężczyzny boleśnie wbijające się w jego ciało.

Zostaje wywleczony z celi.

Stojący na tle mauzoleum Voldemort już na niego czeka.

– Harry – mówi łagodnie, potrząsając głową z rozczarowaniem – Dlaczego mnie sprawdzasz?

Potter wisi pomiędzy rękoma śmierciożercy.

Jest tylko jedna odpowiedź, chciałby powiedzieć. Chcę przetrwać wystarczająco długo, aby cię zabić.

Harry wpatruje się w Voldemorta w milczeniu.

– Nie masz nic do powiedzenia? – wzdycha Voldemort. – Jak wielu jeszcze musi umrzeć?

Harry wpatruje się w niego, niezdolny do zrozumienia znaczenia tych słów.

Ale Czarny Pan nie czeka na odpowiedź.

– Obawiam się, że Dumbledore nie był w stanie ukryć ich wszystkich.

– Nie… – szepcze Harry, a po całym jego ciele przechodzą dreszcze, gdy Snape wchodzi do kręgu.

Remus jest jego więźniem.

Voldemort śmieje się cicho.

– Widzę, że w końcu zdecydowałeś się przemówić – mówi prawie szeptem, a jego oczy są pełne krwi.

Harry zwraca się w stronę Voldemorta.

Ale Remus nie może zobaczyć go przez opaskę, która zasłania mu oczy. Jego wzrok przeniósł się ze Snape'a na Lupina.

– Remus… – skrzeczy Harry, szamocząc się z trzymającymi go rękami.

– Harry – krzyczy Remus wysokim, histerycznym głosem. – Nie rób niczego głupiego.

Snape zbliża się do głowy mężczyzny.

– Bądź cicho – syczy.

Harry przestaje się wyrywać i wpatruje się w Snape'a, ale tamten nie odwzajemnia jego spojrzenia.


	11. Chapter 11

Beta: eM i Em

**24 grudnia**

― Zastanawiam się, Harry ― rozmyśla Voldemort, powoli okrążając Remusa ― ile jeszcze będziesz w stanie znieść.

― Zostaw go w spokoju. ― Z ust chłopaka wyrywa się chrapliwy krzyk. Mężczyzna zatrzymuje się.

― Tylko tyle? ― pyta zdziwiony. ― Nawet go nie dotknąłem, a ty już prosisz mnie, abym przestał? ― Voldemort spogląda w zamyśleniu na Harry'ego. ― Zastanawiam się... ― mówi, po czym obraca rękę tak, że jego różdżka wskazuje na Remusa. ― Crucio.

Klątwa jest bardzo słaba, ale i tak Lupinem wstrząsają konwulsje.

Pada na kolana i krzyczy. Ręce Snape'a zwisają bezwładnie po jego bokach.

― Nie! ― szepcze bezradnie Harry, nie będąc zdolnym do krzyku. Próbuje wyrwać ręce z uchwytu Śmierciożerców, jednak nie udaje mu się to.

Voldemort wygląda na zadowolonego, kiedy obserwuje wijącego się po lodowatej ziemi Remusa. Z satysfakcją patrzy na wykrzywioną w agonii twarz mężczyzny.

― Przestań... Proszę.

Słowa Harry'ego giną wśród krzyków wilkołaka, ale Voldemort je słyszy. Kreci głową.

― Tak szybko? ― pyta drwiącym głosem. ― Harry, to ty decydujesz, jak długo twój przyjaciel pozostanie przy życiu. Powiedz mi, jak bardzo chcesz, aby żył?

W mgnieniu oka Voldemort staje obok Remusa, przyciskając znajomy sztylet do jego szyi. Mężczyzna już nie krzyczy, a jego spojrzenie utkwione jest w Harrym.

― Jego ciało nie jest niezniszczalne ― mówi Voldemort, obserwując chłodno Lupina, który walczy o oddech.

― Przestań!

― Harry... ― wzdycha Remus ― Nie poddawaj się...

Voldemort zwiększa nacisk ostrza na skórę Remusa.

― Jak długo zniesiesz jego cierpienie? ― zastanawia się Voldemort i lekko przekręca sztylet. Krople krwi pojawiają się w miejscu, gdzie nóż naciął skórę. ― Jeszcze tylko trochę, a jego również zabijesz, Harry.

Chłopak desperacko stara się wykręcić z żelaznego uścisku trzymających go śmierciożerców. Miota się, a ból promieniuje wzdłuż jego szyi i ramion.

― Proszę... ― szepcze cicho, ale tym razem kieruje swoje słowa do Snape'a, choć nie odrywa wzroku od wilkołaka. ― Nie mogę pozwolić mu umrzeć...

Widzi, jak chude ciało Snape'a sztywnieje; wie, że go rozumie.

Żołądek Harry'ego kurczy się, kiedy mężczyzna odwraca się znowu tak, że chłopak widzi tylko jego profil.

― To twój wybór, Harry ― szepcze Voldemort, głaszcząc różdżkę długim, bladym palcem.

― Nie pozwól mu umrzeć. ― Harry kieruje słowa do Snape'a, ale ten nie zwraca na niego uwagi.

Voldemort uśmiecha się.

― Harry, nie... - mówi Remus zduszonym głosem.

Voldemort unosi swoją różdżkę. Harry wpatruje się w nią.

Snape...

Chłopak stara się nawiązać mentalny kontakt ze Snape'em, by błagać go o pomoc.

Severus zamyka oczy.

―Avada Kedavra.

Potter patrzy na nadchodzące ku niemu światło, które spowija jego ciało.

Czuje ciepło bijące od śmiercionośnego zaklęcia; wygrzewa się w nim.

Krzyk wściekłości zakłóca ciszę.

Zielone światło znika, a Voldemort podnosi sztylet wysoko nad głową. Nie daruje mu tego.

― Nie! ― krzyczy Harry.

Nóż zostaje wbity niemal po sam trzonek w gardło Remusa.

Krew tryska z przeciętej tętnicy.

Ciało wilkołaka drga kilka razy, a potem nieruchomieje.

Voldemort patrzy w oczy Remusa, zabiegające powoli krwią.

― To właśnie wybrałeś ― mówi ze smutkiem, kiedy spogląda ponownie na Harry'ego. ― Będę musiał znaleźć kogoś innego. Kogoś, kogo kochasz bardziej. Przyjaciela, którego nie zabijesz, aby uratować swoje życie.

Usta Harry'ego drżą, kiedy patrzy na Remusa.

― Nie obchodzi mnie moje życie. ― Udaje mu się wysapać. Jego klatka piersiowa ciężko unosi się z żalu i wyczerpania.

― Kłamiesz, Harry ― syczy Voldemort, a jego gniew staje się słyszalny. Robi krok do przodu, wzniecając śnieg i szybko podchodzi do Harry'ego.

Wymierza mu solidny policzek. Głowa Harry'ego zostaje odrzucona siłą ciosu.

Chłopakowi udaje się dostrzec zaciśnięte wargi Snape'a.

Snape nie pozwolił mi umrzeć.

Śmierciożercy puszczają go i Harry zatacza się, osuwając na śnieg. Klęczy, a ciało Remusa leży tuż przed nim.

Strużki krwi wypływają z martwego ciała Lupina.

― Znajdę kogoś, kogo kochasz najbardziej ― obiecuje Voldemort gdzieś zza Harry'ego. ― Będziesz świadkiem, jak powoli zacznę patroszyć twojego przyjaciela, podczas gdy on wciąż będzie oddychał. ― Pochyla się do ucha Harry'ego. ― Kolejnym razem usłyszę, jak błagasz o zakończenie twojego życia, Harry.

I Harry mu wierzy.

Wirująca w jego umyśle twarz Hermiony przyprawia go o zawrót głowy. Piegowate twarze Weasleyów dołączają do dziewczyny...

Sylwetka Remusa rozmazuje się, kiedy cienie przysłaniają Harry'emu widok.

Traci przytomność.

Potter z trudem unosi powieki, gdy czuje, że coś miękkiego i lodowatego, jest dociskane do jego policzka.

Potrzebuje kilku sekund na skupienie wzroku, ale po chwili rozpoznaje wyraźny zarys sylwetki Snape'a.

Snape.

― Aguamenti.

Zachłanne usta Harry'ego przyjmują nieoczekiwaną porcję wody, nawet wtedy, kiedy patrzy nieprzytomnym wzrokiem na mężczyznę.

Wciąż ma nadzieję, że jego wspomnienia są jedynie złym snem.

― Remus? ― pyta, kiedy Snape zatrzymuje delikatny strumień wody. Ledwie słyszy swój własny głos.

Mężczyzna nie odpowiada od razu. Ostrożnie przyciska swoje zimne szaty do policzka Harry'ego, którego serce nagle przyspiesza.

― On... ― Potter musi złapać oddech. ― Nie żyje.

― Tak ― odpowiada Snape tak cicho, że ten prawie go nie słyszy.

Zostaje odarty ze wszelkich złudzeń. Zamyka oczy.

― Mówiłeś... ― Łapie ciężko oddech. ― Że będą bezpieczni.

Czuje ciężar dłoni Snape'a na swojej piersi. Otwiera oczy.

― Lupin został złapany podczas misji wykonywanej dla dyrektora. ― odpowiada mężczyzna tonem, który brzmi tak, jakby dzisiejsze wydarzenia nie wywarły na nim żadnego wrażenia.

Harry próbuje ustabilizować świszczący oddech.

― Ty...

Nie jest pewien, co chce powiedzieć, ale wie, że ma to zabrzmieć jak oskarżenie. Oczy Snape'a odzwierciedlają ból widoczny na twarzy Harry'ego.

― Nie mogłem nic zrobić.

Harry nie odzywa się. Nie chce uwierzyć mężczyźnie.

Palce Snape'a zaciskają się na jego piersi.

― Musiałem grać swoją rolę, kiedy Voldemort kazał mi pomóc w poszukiwaniach.

Harry chce usiąść, chce uderzyć Snape'a.

― Powinieneś spróbować go uratować.

Gniew odbija się w ciemnych oczach mężczyzny. Zabiera gwałtownie rękę z piersi Harry'ego.

― Nie mogłem ― wyrzuca gniewnie. ― Pomijając moją lojalność... Kto by utrzymywał cię przy życiu? ― zapytał.

― Nie chcę żyć ― mówi, a jego słowa emanują wściekłością.

― Wiem ― syczy Snape. W jego głosie jest więcej złości niż u Harry'ego.

― On chce ich znaleźć! ― krzyczy. Twarz Snape'a rozmazuje mu się przez łzy. ― Zabił Remusa ― wzdycha. ― Pozwoliłeś mu go zabić.

Snape pociąga go za przód bluzy. Materiał zaciska się na jego szyi.

Potter nie może oddychać.

Ręka mężczyzny boleśnie go ściska.

― To był jedyny sposób, aby zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo. ― Jego głos jest szorstki i urywany. Masz zadanie do wykonania. ― Ton, jakim to mówi przeczy ostrym słowom.

Oddech Harry'ego wyrównuje się.

― Wkrótce to wszystko się skończy ― mówi mu Snape. ― Dwudziesty piąty już niedługo.

Trudno mu sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego ta data jest istotna. Gdzieś w głębi umysłu, Harry słyszy głos Trelawney : Dwudziestego piątego grudnia, kiedy zajdzie słońce...

Chłopak stara się usiąść. Próbuje dać Snape'owi do zrozumienia, że chce zmienić pozycję, bo nie ma wystarczająco dużo siły, aby zrobić to samemu. Mężczyzna wsuwa silną rękę pod plecy Harry'ego.

Ten z wdzięcznością przysuwa się jeszcze bliżej.

― Jeśli to wystarczy przepowiedni... ― mówi z wielkim wysiłkiem. Wytrzymuje wzrok mężczyzny; musi go przekonać. ― To nie przestawaj...

Oddech Harry'ego jest ciężki, gdy czeka na odpowiedź Snape'a.

Ale on nie odpowiada.

Nie mają już czasu.

W oddali słychać stukot obcasów.

Głowa Snape'a podrywa się w górę.

― Ani drgnij! ― rozkazuje.

Harry natychmiast zamiera.

Zabiera rękę spod jego pleców i udaje mu się bezpiecznie oprzeć chłopca o ścianę, a sam powoli wstaje. Nieznacznie się chwieje na zdrętwiałych nogach. Harry wyciąga rękę, aby dać mu podparcie, ale Snape już stoi pewnie.

― To już prawie koniec ― mówi, pochylając się i chwytając chłopaka za ramiona. Potter nie opiera się i mężczyzna podciąga go w górę. ― Musisz to znieść, Harry ― mówi twardym, niskim głosem, słysząc zbliżające się kroki. ― Bez względu na to, co zrobi.

Snape obraca Harry'ego, nie pozwalając jego zamroczonemu umysłowi, aby w pełni zrozumiał ponure znaczenie jego słów.

Ktoś otwiera skrzypiące drzwi celi. Ten dźwięk rozbrzmiewa w uszach Harry'ego.

― Czarny Pan czeka ― informuje Malfoy chłodno.

― Jest słaby ― mówi Snape drwiącym tonem, wskazując Pottera. ― Pomóż mi.

Malfoy wygląda tak, jakby wolał robić cokolwiek, byle nie dotykać Harry'ego. Jednak nic nie mówi i chwyta chłopca za ramię.

― Rusz się, Potter ― warczy Snape. Mięśnie chłopaka protestują, kiedy stara się posłuchać polecenia.

Lucjusz wzdycha głośno.

― Nie mamy na to czasu, Severusie. Jest prawie północ ― mówi zniecierpliwiony. Szarpie ramię Pottera w stronę wyjścia.

Uchwyt Snape'a powstrzymuje Harry'ego od upadku.

Jego stopy ledwo dotykają ziemi, gdy jest ciągnięty przez cmentarz do miejsca, gdzie czeka na nich Voldemort.

Harry nie potrafi na niego patrzeć.

Przygląda się, jak świeży śnieg skrzy w bladym świetle księżyca.

― Czy wiesz, jaki jest dzisiaj dzień, Harry? ― pyta Voldemort.

Harry wie.

― Jest Wigilia ― odpowiada sam sobie. ― A już za kilka chwil ― kontynuuje beztrosko ― będzie Boże Narodzenie.

Głos Voldemorta rozbrzmiewa teraz bliżej. Chłopiec jest zbyt zmęczony, by spojrzeć w górę.

― To wyjątkowy dzień, Harry. Wiesz dlaczego?

Cień Voldemorta kończy taniec śnieżynki.

Podbródek Harry'ego zostaje pociągnięty w górę.

― Wiesz? ― syczy.

Jego palce miażdżą szczękę Harry'ego.

― Moi Śmierciożercy przynieśli mi prezent ― mówi cicho. ― Chcesz go zobaczyć?


	12. Chapter 12

**25 grudnia**

Voldemort wyrzuca ręce w górę i odsuwa się na bok.

Harry czuje, jak na widok więźniów, jego mięśnie odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa. Snape i Lucjusz nie kłopoczą się podtrzymaniem go; osuwa się na śnieg. Nie dane jest mu jednak odpocząć od wysiłku, jakim jest utrzymanie się na nogach; Severus zaciska dłonie na jego barkach i pociąga go ponownie w górę.

— Zapewne masz wiele do powiedzenia swojemu przyjacielowi — mówi Voldemort patrząc na swoje ofiary. — Obawiam się jednak, że w tej chwili jest lekko… niedysponowany.

Harry pochyla się. Prawie nie zauważa palców Snape'a, zaciśniętych na jego ramionach. Musi się zmusić, aby się nie poruszyć.

Snape kazał mu wytrzymać, ale nie jest w stanie. Nie teraz. Nie tego.

— Wszystko w porządku, Harry? — pyta drżącym głosem pan Weasley, który siedzi związany tuż przed nim. Ron jest mocno przywiązany do jego pleców. Twarze obu pokryte są siniakami. Nos pana Weasleya wygląda jakby został złamany więcej niż jeden raz. Na twarzy jego syna widoczne jest długie cięcie od oka do brody.

Harry tylko przytakuje w odpowiedzi.

Patrzy, jak dłoń pana Weasleya zaciska się na ręce Rona, którego klatka piersiowa szybko się unosi i opada.

Pottera hamuje własny strach i przesuwa głowę tak, żeby widzieć Voldemorta.

— Twój sztylet — wzdycha. Zakończy to. Teraz.

Ignoruje ostrzegawczy uścisk Snape'a na ramieniu.

Voldemort spogląda z góry na Harry'ego. Delikatny, triumfalny uśmiech wypływa na jego usta.

Mały sztylet pojawia się w jego dłoni.

— Upewnijmy się, że jesteś gotowy. — Ostrze zwisa między palcami Voldemorta, kiedy odwraca się do pana Weasleya i Rona.

— Nie... — krzyczy żałośnie Harry, z trudem starając się uciec od Snape'a, jednak ten nie pozwala mu odejść. Zamyka wokół niego ramiona i przyciska go do swojej klatki piersiowej.

Voldemort ignoruje ich. Podchodzi blisko Rona i ustawia się tak, że ich twarze są na tej samej wysokości.

Ron próbuje odsunąć się, ale nie ma jak.

— Możliwe, że spodoba ci się ten pokaz, Ron — zaczyna. — Twój przyjaciel Harry, jest bardzo uparty. Mogę pokazać ci wszystkie inne rodziny, które poniosły śmierć z powodu jego egoistycznych wyborów.

— Zostaw go w spokoju — nakazuje ostro pan Weasley. Próbuje wciągnąć syna bliżej na swoje plecy, ale Voldemort chwyta jego ramię.

Ron wydaje z siebie niezrozumiały odgłos.

— Nie ma powodu, aby się bać — mówi łagodnie Voldemort, tak jak zrobił to wcześniej z małym chłopcem. — Harry nie chce, abyś umarł, prawda? — Patrzy na niego.

Przeciąga lekko sztyletem po szyi młodego Weasleya.

— Nie — wzdycha Harry, walcząc bezskutecznie ze Snape'em. — Zostaw go w spokoju — dławi się. — Po prostu... Po prostu daj mi sztylet. Proszę.

— Jeśli chcesz... — Voldemort wykonuje szybki ruch ręką. Świst sztyletu poprzedza pojawienie się go przed twarzą Harry'ego. Nóż wisi w powietrzu

— Pozwól mu go wziąć, Severusie.

Harry zastanawia się, czy Voldemort wykryje wahanie Snape'a. Czuje, jak ramiona mężczyzny zaciskają się na jego klatce piersiowej.

Snape powoli przesuwa lewą rękę.

Prawą trzyma mocno zaciśniętą na drugim ramieniu Harry'ego. Chłopak chwyta rękojeść sztyletu

i przyciska jego ostrze do swojego na wpół uwięzionego nadgarstka. Czuje, jak ciało Snape'a sztywnieje za nim.

— On był twoim pierwszym przyjacielem, prawda Harry?

Chłopak spogląda w górę, zaciekawiony pytaniem, ale Voldemort wpatruje się w Artura i jego syna.

Zarówno Ron, jak i pan Weasley odwzajemniają spojrzenie.

— Harry... — szepcze Artur. Niebieskie oczy Rona są pełne łez.

Harry przyciska sztylet do swoich pulsujących żył, jednak skóra nie ulega rozcięciu, rana nie krwawi,

a on wciąż żyje.

Voldemort syczy wściekły. Szarpie gwałtownie Rona i sadza go blisko Harry'ego.

— Potrzebujesz większej motywacji? — warczy. — Chcesz zobaczyć moją ulubioną klątwę? — pyta, a jego głos jest wysoki i głośny. — Mogę odciąć każdy kawałek jego ciała, jeden po drugim. Będę to robił do momentu, aż będziesz gotowy, Harry. — Wskazuje różdżką na twarz Rona. — Zaczniemy od nosa? A może od uszu? Nawet usta mogą być oddzielone od reszty jego..

Harry stara się zranić swój nadgarstek, wykonując desperackie cięcia. Jednak za każdym razem próby te są daremne.

— Przestań! — krzyczy.

Rozum i racjonalność już nie należą do niego.

Wykręca się gwałtownie w ramionach Snape'a.

— Pozwól mi umrzeć. Mogę go uratować. Potrafię to zrobić. Proszę! On ich zabije!

Voldemort obserwuje sytuację i mruży swoje i tak już wąskie oczy. Patrzy to na Snape'a, to Harry'ego. Furia zastępuje frustrację. Nie uprzedza nikogo i unosi swoją różdżkę.

— Avada Kedavra — syczy.

Harry opada kolanami na śnieg, kiedy uchwyt Snape'a znika.

— Nie... —Z jego ust wydobywa się jęk, gdy obserwuje niemal bezgłośne osuniecie się profesora na śnieg.

Przerzedzony śnieg unosi się wokół niego, tworząc delikatną mgiełkę.

— Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś bezwartościowy, Severusie — wypluwa słowa Voldemort w stronę byłego zdrajcy.

— Nie — powtarza Harry. Tym razem słowa Voldemorta wzburzyły w nim gniew. Czuje, jak w żyłach zaczyna krążyć adrenalina - czysta nienawiść. Podpiera się na rękach i sięga po przedmiot ukryty w śniegu. Robi to tak szybko, że nawet czarnoksiężnik tego nie zauważa. Chwyta różdżkę Snape'a i kieruje ją w stronę mężczyzny.

— Avada Kevadra! — krzyczy ochryple.

W połowie obrotu, usta Voldemorta układają się w kształt litery "O", zaskoczone.

Jak w zwolnionym tempie, Harry obserwuje upadek czarodzieja, twarzą w śnieg.

Wpatruje się w tył jego głowy w milczeniu, a wszystko wokół niego się zatrzymuje.

Chmura srebrnego dymu wiruje wokół Rona.

Ron staje się Dumbledorem.

Unosi się w miejscu, w którym znajdował się jego przyjaciel. Jego różdżka przecina powietrze i Harry czuje, jak otacza go magia.

Niewybaczalne klątwy roznoszą się w powietrzu.

Ciała padają wokół niego.

Ludzie uciekają.

Harry przestaje odbierać jakiekolwiek bodźce.

Pozwala opaść ręce, w której trzyma różdżkę. Zimno przenika jego skórę.

Podpiera się na łokciach, lądując w śniegu. Podnosi głowę, obracając ją w kierunku miejsca, w którym upadł Snape.

Snape.

Harry w końcu uświadamia sobie, że wciąż żyje.

Jest żywy. Dokładnie tak jak chciał tego mężczyzna.

Jednak wcale tego nie chce.

Snape.

Wpatruje się w niego uważniej i wyobraża sobie, że mężczyzna rusza jedną z kończyn.

Jacyś ludzie tłoczą się wokół Snape'a.

Harry nie może go już obserwować.

Bezlitosne ręce podnoszą Harry'ego, który wyciąga szyję, aby odnaleźć profesora. Przez chwilę utrzymuje się na nogach, po czym zostaje opuszczony na zimny i twardy granitowy głaz. Czuje na sobie nachalne ręce mężczyzny.

— Snape — mamrocze, zdając sobie sprawę, że jedynie wyobrażał sobie te ruchy. Zaprzestaje walki.

— Siennik, jak sądzę, się przyda — szepcze ktoś cicho.

— Chłopak jest poważnie odwodniony — dodaje inny głos, jakby wściekły z tego powodu.

Harry nie reaguje na szturchnięcia.

— Możecie nas na chwilę zostawić?

Dumbledore.

Harry zaciska palce.

Twarz dyrektora znajduje się w zasięgu jego wzroku, kiedy kuca przed nim.

— Harry, mój drogi chłopcze — zaczyna cicho Dumbledore. — Tak bardzo mi przykro. — Chłopiec spogląda obojętnie w jego niebieskie oczy.

Nie reaguje. Ten stary człowiek zdradził go już zbyt wiele razy, a udając Rona, przelał czarę goryczy.

Dumbledore kontynuuje, a jego głos jest bardziej ochrypły niż zwykle. Mówi rzeczy, których Harry nie rozumie i których tak naprawdę stara się nie słuchać.

— Zrobił ich dwa, Harry. Jednym byłeś ty, drugim był pamiętnik. Myślałem, że było ich o wiele więcej — mówi Dumbledore, ale Potter nie ma pojęcia, co to oznacza. — Gdybym wiedział o tym wcześniej... Mogłeś pokonać go już pierwszego dnia. Powinienem powiedzieć profesorowi Snape'owi.

— Profesor... — mówi ponuro Harry, przywołując z pamięci twarz mężczyzny.

Dumbledore uśmiecha się do niego łagodnie.

— Wygląda na to, że eliksir ma takie właściwości, których nawet profesor Snape nie przewidział, Harry. Uratowałeś również jego.

Chłopak nie rozumie o czym mówi dyrektor.

— Uratowałem go? — powtarza głucho.

Dumbledore wyciąga ku niemu rękę, ale Harry kuli się, zanim mężczyzna go dotyka. Dyrektor patrzy na niego zaskoczony. Zatrzymuje się w pół ruchu.

Kiedy przemawia ponownie, jego głos jest taki, jakim Harry go zapamiętał. Delikatny i oficjalny.

— Ponieważ nie życzyłeś mu śmierci, eliksir nie pozwolił Voldemortowi go zabić — uśmiecha się uprzejmie. — Zrobiłeś dla niego to, co on zrobił dla ciebie: uratowałeś mu życie — dodaje cicho.

Harry patrzy na niego, desperacko próbując zrozumieć te słowa. — Snape żyje. Przeżył Avadę dokładnie tak, jak ty.

Harry niepewnie zsuwa się z głazu. Wyciąga do Dumbledore'a rękę, prosząc o wsparcie.

— Albusie, on jest zbyt słaby — karci go ktoś, kogo słyszał już wcześniej.

Ktoś bierze go za rękę i wyprowadza ze skupiska ludzi.

Snape podpiera się o wysoki nagrobek, stojący w pobliżu.

Natarczywa dłoń próbuje szarpać Harry'ego w przeciwnym kierunku. Czuje jej szorstkość i silny uścisk, który go krępuje.

Potter nie wie, dlaczego, ale czuje, że to właśnie tam ma iść.

Snape podnosi wzrok i, nie wiedząc czemu, Harry robi to samo.

Patrzą na siebie w milczeniu.

Snape wstaje, a Harry ma wrażenie, że jego ramiona drżą.

Mężczyzna podchodzi do niego i łapie go za łokcie, chroniąc go przed upadkiem.

Zmaltretowane ciało Harry'ego drży z bólu, kiedy ten patrzy na Snape'a.

Voldemort jest martwy.

Wielkie, puszyste płatki śniegu zaczynają opadać leniwie w dół, spadając na ramiona profesora.

Urywany szloch wyrywa się z obolałego, wysuszonego gardła chłopca.

Żyje, a Snape wciąż czuwa nad jego bezpieczeństwem.

Niezdolny do utrzymania głowy prosto, Harry pozwala jej opaść. Przyciska nos do kołnierzyka Severusa.

Czuje, że w końcu może poddać się wyczerpaniu.

Ręce Snape'a przesuwają się na tył jego głowy, aby utrzymać go w miejscu, gdy czuje, że Potter zaczyna osuwać się na ziemię.

Wiatr szarpie szatami profesora, opatulając nimi Harry'ego.

Snape chwyta ich krawędzie pięścią i zawija je dokładnie wokół chłopca.

Młody czarodziej zamyka oczy i słucha silnego bicia serca mężczyzny. Uspokaja go tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy był więziony.

Po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy, Harry pamięta, że żyje.

Koniec


End file.
